


SKY BEFORE DAWN

by thekingprotea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Trauma, Dragons, Drama, Duelling, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I'm bullshitting this plot as we go, I'm sorry my tags are all over the place, Inappropriate Use of Howlers, Magic, Magical Creatures, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quite Literally, The main story begins in July of 2007, Visions, and essentially becomes the marauders 2.0, animagi, but not with each other, hobi has aviophobia, i had to reread the entire series to write this, jin is the de facto alpha of the gryffindor house, jungkook is the shounen protagonist, musical namgi, my galaxy brain is immense, ot7 are platonic soulmates, so his flying grades are shit, some of the boys use western names, the gang discovers the marauder's map, this storyline goes deep, too much angst, vmin enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingprotea/pseuds/thekingprotea
Summary: Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest.A chance collision. A dream. An ancient deity. And seven young wizards with way more secrets than even they themselves are aware of. It’s exhausting, really. But at least it’s nice to know that this castle has its fair share of mysteries, too.If only things had gone differently.(Or: Jeongguk begins his first day at the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with certain expectations. What hedidn’tanticipate was running into a strange kid and subsequently fainting afterward from an even stranger, more ominous vision.)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin
Comments: 1





	SKY BEFORE DAWN

So… hello?

This first chapter is mainly just a personal note, advice, and disclaimers before we move on to the actual story. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, of course, but I highly recommend that you do! I think what I have to say here is pretty important, so I would be really grateful if you gave it a chance.

SKY BEFORE DAWN is my first _serious_ attempt at fictional writing. Ever since I was young, I've been fascinated with how many different stories can be told through literature. For most of my childhood, I constantly had a stack of novels by my bed, under my pillow, stuffed into my backpack-- basically anywhere you could think of. I was always several reading and writing levels above my grade, and teachers have told me many times that my writing was astonishing for my age. I've only written a couple of short stories before, though, and my self-discipline was never developed enough to push myself to explore what I could do with my skill further.

Flash forward to February 2020, when I first come across BTS fics. At that point, I had the impression that most fan culture was lame and that _fanfiction specifically_ was the worst sin mankind could offer. Bored, I began perusing the catalog of BTS stories solely for the irony and expected cringe factor. I came across AO3 for the first time. _Huh. Some of these are actually not that bad. I mean, there's a lot of really bad ones, but quite a few are so good that they could be actual published novels. Weird._

And then I came across one legendary fic. Possibly changed my life, that story.

Then I was in a predicament. I realized that I've driven myself quite deep into a subculture that most mainstream society would deem really weird, obsessive, pitiful, juvenile, disillusioned, stupid… and I didn't want to be any of those things. Simply being a teenage girl already devalues my personal interests and opinions in the eyes of most people, so if those interests included reading fanfiction centered around a Korean pop boyband? Kill me now.

Over time I've embraced fan culture way more openly than I used to. For my whole life, I've been averse to anything feminine due to my own internalized misogyny. I felt that if I indulge in things that mainly females enjoy, I would be viewed as a lesser person. A typical airhead. Uninteresting. _Cringy_. But now? Now I don't have the time nor the energy to give a single flying fuck about societal gender stereotypes. If I like something, _I can fucking like it without you telling me who I can or can't be._ I can live, unbothered.

So here we are, a year later. I'm almost done with high school. I have no clue what I'm gonna do or where I'm gonna go, but I'm starting my search by doing the things that I know and love best. One of those is writing.

May I remind you: _I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing_. I've never taken a creative writing class, I only recently read _Harry Potter_ again after not picking the series up for six years, my organizational/planning skills are shit, I can't for the life of me finish any of my creative projects, and I'm pretty sure that my grammar has gotten exponentially worse since middle school. This story as of now is not beta-read because I am a difficult social recluse who would rather step on a lego than collaborate with other people. All that being said, strap in. This is one bumpy ass ride of a tale that I've whipped up. Might be slow at the beginning, but I promise that I got a lot in store so you better stay tuned.

Please leave any and all comments, criticisms, whatever! I would love to improve my writing, and this is kind of the outlet where I can do that as well as share my works with others. Even if you don’t have anything to say, comment whatever you wish below! Look through other comments! Talk to each other! Talk to me! Ask about my day! Anything at all. I like to overshare if that isn't already obvious.

A short disclaimer: I have no plans of shipping the members in this story. I have nothing against shipping, I just don’t really feel comfortable writing it (romance) myself, at least not at the moment. The focus will be more on deep friendship dynamics and platonic bonding, learning what it means to lean on each other, found families, etc. But if you want to gush over their more romantic moments in the comments, then by all means do so! Mind you, they are also underage in this fic (11-14 years old at the beginning, even younger in flashbacks) so keep it PG-13.

And last but not least, I highly recommend listening to the Harry Potter soundtrack while you are reading. I wrote this while listening to it, as I wanted to emulate the same sort of whimsical feeling that they have (especially considering this is set in the same world). I plan on linking specific tracks to key chapters to set the mood. This isn’t necessary though! You can read without it.

Thank you so much for reading! If you miraculously read through this entire note, then please comment what your favorite magical creature is below!

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue will be coming very soon ;> hang in there


End file.
